White Rabbit
by KNDfreak
Summary: AU, humanized, fem!Marshall. In which Little Red gets seduce by the Big Bad Wolf, and the trip is filled with nothing but pleasure, pain, misery, and romance. Such a bad summary, probably even worst story, but I'll make it up to you guys somehow? :D? ChasexFem!Marshall. T for now, will be rated M for later chapters.
She walked down the street, her red high heels clicking with each step, somewhat louder than the busy streets and the honking of the cars. Her shoulder-length long, midnight black hair bounced with each step, red skirt fluttering around her snow-white skin, giving anyone who was looking a sneak peak of her thighs; a red and white blouse that hugged her waist up, with a black corset that was wrapped around her stomach and breast, with a red hoodie that was tied from in front of her neck that, too, bounced every time she walked. Blue eyes twinkled and gleamed as she hummed, basket in her hand swinging.

Today, she thought, was a beautiful day. The sun was out and shining, and despite all the hustling and bustling of the city life, it was a perfect day for her to go and visit her grandmother. The last time she had saw her grandmother, she had only been five years old, and from what she could remember, her grandmother had always loved a rich batch of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies - which is exactly what was in the basket. Now that she was old enough to travel on her own, the women thought it would be good idea to go visit her again, after all these years.

Humming, the women continued to skip across the city, when suddenly, she heard a loud bang coming from the alleyway, causing her to stop.

"Where's my fucking money, Denny?"

"I-I...I'll get it soon, I promise!"

"You've been saying that for five fucking months, Denny. Every time I ask, you always give some lame ass excuse. So, I'll ask again - Where's. My. Fucking. Money?" A whimper was heard, and the women couldn't help but peak over into the alley. There, she spotted three men, all of them wearing the same leather-like jacket, and a man on his knees, a gun pressed against his temple. Despite that, what really caught the women's eye was the man in front of the bowing guy.

The man had black hair, shimmering brown, amber eyes narrowed in silent, cold, fury, arms folded against his chest. His skin was tanned, shoulders and back broad, and if you don't mind me saying, a very nice ass that was hugged by his light blue jeans. She could feel her heart thump wildly in her chest, a red blush coming across her face as the man on his knees pleaded for his life.

"P-please! I'll get your money! I-I just need a little more time!" The man, Denny, said.

"Oh yeah? Well, you have til the end of the week, Denny, or say goodbye to your 'protection'." The guy, she was assuming he was the leader, said, before kicking Denny in his face, causing him to groan. "Leave."

And that's what Denny did, running straight out of the alleyway, running past the women, who was startled and jumped out of her hiding spot, capturing the attention of the leader.

"Hey girl!" He shouted. The women jumped, turning her head quickly towards the man, eyes wide as the leader began walking towards her. Instinctively, the women stepped back, and ended up falling on her ass, skirt fluttering briefly, revealing her black panties. She blushed, mortified, as the leader chuckled. "If you wanted to jump in bed with me, all you had to do is ask." He sneered.

The women glared, quickly getting up and dusting herself off.

"I'll never date a low-life, threatening innocent people." She muttered, and was about to storm off, when the leader grabbed her by the arm.

"How much of that did you hear?" He growled.

"Does it matter? Let me go!" She shouted, trying to pull her arm away from him. The leader growled once before pulling the women close to him, chest to chest, and kissed her fully on the lips. The women's eyes went wide as the leader forcefully placed his tongue in her mouth, despite the protest, and continued to kiss her, until she'd submitted to him. A moan was heard, and when they broke apart, the women's face was flushed.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're speechless." The man muttered into her ear, making her blush once more. "The name's Chase."

She glared at him.

"Nice to know. Now, if you don't mind, I'm running late - and get your hand out from under my skirt!" She screeched, slapping Chase's hand away. Chase chuckled as the women stormed off, eyeing her as she went.

"I like my women feisty." He muttered, grinning.

* * *

A/n: God, I love making Chase a badass bad boy xD Was internally debating on updating Chasing Tails, having this under the name 'Little Red' and leave it at that, or making it a full story. So, I'm gonna do both. This probably won't be updated as much since I'm STILL struggling with writer's block AND I'm thinking about going back to FictionPress - if only to write a story I have been thinking about for so long. If only I knew how to draw - I would have created a manga instead :(

Also, a little reference to that godawful movie, The Room xD "WHERE'S MY FUCKING MONEY DENNY?!" "You're not my fucking mother!" XD Love that movie so much.

Inspired by 'White Rabbit' by the Egypt Central. Think of it as Alice meets Little Red Riding Hood.


End file.
